Petrified
by IncomprehensibleSparks
Summary: Amnesiac!Russia gets stalked by Belarus... Lithuania is afraid. Very afraid.   One-shot to accompany "Reform." This story won't be understood unless that is read first. Credit goes to Unknown Variable for the idea. OLD FIC, BAD QUALITY. YOU WERE WARNED.


_AN. Hi everyone! WOW! 40 reviews overnight! I woke up this morning and I had received 16 new reviews OVERNIGHT! H*LY CR*P! You guys are awesome! I hope this at least somewhat meets your expectations! *sniffles*_

_This is a short one-shot companion piece to my just-started chaptered story, _Reform_. You may not be able to follow _Petrified_ unless you have read that first. __**Credit and thanks go to **_**Unknown Variable **_**for the idea**_. Here is a SEGMENT OF HER AWESOME REVIEW:

"Where's Russia and Belarus and wouldn't it be really funny if Belarus started stalking a freaked-out amnesiac-Ivan for no apparent reason at school?"

_All I can say is… yes. Yes it would. _

_I am aware of Toris' supposed obsession with Belarus. But this is nonexistent in this story, as I find that pairing strange and disturbing. (LietPol, anyone? XD)_

_Page Break_

Toris Laurinaitis was terrified of Ivan Braginski. No, scratch that. 'Petrified'would be a far more appropriate word to use, when basing your judgement on his unfortunate habit of freezing up whenever Ivan came within ten metres of him.

Toris reassured himself on a regular basis that he had several very good reasons to be petrified of his Russian classmate. In fact, at the suggestion of his younger brother Eduard (a compulsive neat-freak), he had compiled a comprehensive list:

**Ivan Braginski is built like a tank. Could strangle me with one hand. **

**Ivan Braginski has very creepy younger sister who could strangle me with one **_**finger**_**… No matter how hot said sister may or may not be… **

**Ivan Braginski has bi-polar disorder. (Not proven… must check up on this) **

**Ivan Braginski always carries around metal… faucet pipe? **

**Ivan Braginski… **

… there the list ran out.

This negative opinion was only further solidified one Thursday morning, before class, when many of the students attending Toris' high school were loitering without purpose in the corridors.

"Good Morning, Toris," said a cheerful – _creepy – _voice from his right shoulder. Toris wheeled around, slamming his locker shut, and paled when he realised that the person who had spoken was Ivan Braginski himself.

"M- M- 'Morning, I- Ivan," Toris stuttered, the blood rapidly draining from his thin face.

"We have a mathematics test today, da?" Ivan commented, still beaming down at the petrified teenager.

"D- Da… I mean, yes!"

"The teacher had better give me a very good mark this time," said Ivan, still talking as though he was discussing the weather. "Or I will have a good reason to use this."

He reached into the long scarf he routinely wore, and Toris was positive that he caught a second's glimpse of metal…

But before Toris could yell for the School Security or fall to the floor in an Ivan-induced faint, a new voice – grating yet angelic – rang through the corridor.

"Brooootheeeer… Broootheeeeeer…"

Ivan seemed to shrink in on himself; trembling all over, his skin turning an unhealthy shade of blue. He turned slowly around, reminding Toris uncomfortably of his own actions only minutes earlier. He followed Ivan's gaze down the crowded corridor.

Natalia Braginski stood around ten meters from the pair, a sadistic grin settled comfortably on her face. She looked just like one of those creepy dress-up dolls you could buy from any toy shop: wearing that poofy black dress and the big blue sash tied into a bow at her slim waist.

All of the other students had suddenly stilled, looking back and forth between the siblings with varying degrees of apprehension.

"Natalia," said Ivan, the smile sliding from his face.

Natalia started slowly towards him, an unholy gleam lighting her wide eyes. "Brother… Marry me!"

There was a collective buzz of interest, the sound of many students muttering to their neighbours or exclaiming in shock. Toris knew Natalia had always been disturbed, but incest? This was a whole new, unexplored _level _of disturbing.

"Marry me… Then we can be together forever…"

Ivan began to back away from his sister, horrified. "Natalia… What-"

Then she launched herself at him, sending the pair of them tumbling to the ground. Ivan scrambled out from under her, and ran.

Toris thought that he would be a great asset to the Cross-Country team, if he would put the effort into something other than fleeing from his psychopathic sister.

"Brother… BROTHER! Marry-"

"No! Go AWAY!"

Their voices faded slowly into the distance.

Toris collapsed against his locker, shaking his head slowly. Right then and there, he made up his mind. He slipped the list and a pencil out of his pocket, and wrote:

**Ivan Braginski is the sweetest, most non-threatening, unassuming person on this planet compared to the sister, Natalia. **


End file.
